


После дождя

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Микель перешагивает порог, и промокшая куртка на его плечах шелестит, как листья в парке. Он улыбается, и его зубы влажно блестят в свете лампы, как и покрытая капельками кожа в воротнике липнущей к телу футболки.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	После дождя

\- Даже не рассчитывай, что я поделюсь с тобой одеждой, - говорит Флоран, пропуская в квартиру промокшего, как кошка в стиральной машине, Микелянджело. Тот замирает на пороге, поглядывая из-под прилипшей ко лбу чёлки, и под его ногами на пыльном бетоне собираются крошечные лужицы. Глядя на них, Фло добавляет уже не так уверенно: - Всё равно ты будешь в ней болтаться...  
\- Это потому, что кто-то слишком много ест, - Микель перешагивает порог, и промокшая куртка на его плечах шелестит, как листья в парке. Он улыбается, и его зубы влажно блестят в свете лампы, как и покрытая капельками кожа в воротнике липнущей к телу футболки.  
\- Это потому что у кого-то шило в заднице, - огрызается Фло, отводя взгляд, и уже мягче добавляет: - Сними мокрое здесь, не тащи воду внутрь...  
Он не смотрит на Микеля, но знает, что тот улыбается:  
\- Ты знаешь, - слышит он, - Там такой дождь, что у меня даже в трусах хлюпает...  
Остаток фразы Фло слышит плохо, но предпочитает думать, что слова заглушает шелест сползающей с плеч куртки.  
И щелчок ремня.  
И тихий выдох, когда Микель рывком стягивает с себя футболку.  
\- Приготовь мне что-нибудь горячее, - Фло едва не вздрагивает, когда Микель говорит это, чуть привстав на цыпочки. Когда он идёт в сторону ванной, по хозяйски проводя кончиками пальцев по стене, его кожа будто бы светится в полутьме, и Флоран не позволяет себе зажмуриться.  
Потому что знает: стоит ему закрыть глаза, и он подумает о лете, солнце и загаре на белых сейчас плечах Микеля.  
\- Кофе? - спрашивает он, и Микель оглядывается через плечо, рассеянно улыбаясь. Он кивает, и Фло, вздохнув, ретируется на кухню, надеясь успеть до того, как Микель шагнёт в ярко освещенный прямоугольник двери и позволит отраженному зеркалом свету обрисовать густыми, фиолетовыми тенями его тело.

Флоран заваривает кофе. Нарочно громко брякает турку на плиту, с хрустом разламывает в пальцах палочку корицы, а когда в ванной Микель начинает напевать что-то из Sex Pistols, достает из шкафа мельницу для кофейных зёрен.  
Потому что он не может заставить себя не слушать.

Дверь ванной хлопает ровно тогда, когда Флоран, докурив, закрывает форточку и тянется за стоящей на полке кружкой, но так и не дотягивается.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает он, разглядывая замотанного в большое полотенце, как в тогу, Микеля.  
\- Я мог выйти голым, - откликается тот, рассматривая отражение своих коленок в стеклянной дверце духовки. - Хочешь?  
Флоран молчит и всё-таки находит в себя силы дотянуться до кружки, чтобы налить в неё кофе.

Микель садится прямо на край стола, и его тень на светлом дереве похожа на солнце, как его рисуют дети. Флоран ложится щекой на скрещенные руки и смотрит на Микелянджело снизу вверх:  
\- Ты похож на Гермеса в таком виде, - говорит он, кивая на его встрёпанные, не до конца высохшие волосы, - А это - как лавровый венок.  
Со стуком опускается на стол кружка, и от резкого движения кофе бурым языком лижет Микелю пальцы. Флоран обеспокоенно приподнимает голову:  
\- Что?  
\- Я хочу это нарисовать, - заявляет Микель, выжидающе глядя на Фло, и тот тут же качает головой:  
\- Нет-нет, мне и в джинсах удобно, я не собираюсь наматывать на себя простыню только для того, чтобы посодействовать твоим...  
Закончить он не успевает: Микель приподнимает кружку над столом и, примерившись, опрокидывает её над головой Фло.

-... бредовым идеям, - заканчивает Флоран, протирая глаза от кофейной гущи.  
Когда он разлепляет пропитанные кофе ресницы, он видит прямо перед собой улыбку Микеля.  
\- Душ, простыня, бумага и карандаши, - перечисляет Микель и, когда Фло, обреченно вздохнув, уже собирается встать с табурета, удерживает его за плечо. - И мой кофе, - добавляет он, касаясь губами заляпанной кофейной гущей щеки Флорана.


End file.
